TDV Aftermath 1
This is the twenty-nineth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- IN 65,000,000 BC……….. Inside a massive cave, and I mean really massive, several cameras were stationed there, as well as several gigantic seats for the dinosaur audience. At the back of the cave was a massive stage where two big dinosaurs were sitting. “Hello, TV audience!” Red Claw said in the language of flattooth, which he had recently learned. A few feet away from the massive t-rex was Dil, who also seemed like the host of this event. “I’m Dil, and this is Red Claw,” the belly dragger introduced, “And welcome to the Total Drama Valley Aftermath!” “On this little show we’ll have interviews with the voted off players, as well as commentary from the non-returners of season 1,” Redclaw revealed, pointing to 2 benches where Tera, Ichy, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were sitting (As well as Mo who was in a nearby pool.) “How ya doing Ichy?” Dil asked the sharpbeak in a teasing tone. “Fine,” he grumbled in reply. “Hi mom,” a voice called from behind one of the cameras. Chris allowed Dil to have her son Greg have a role on the show, albeit only being on the camera crew. “Hi sweety,” Dil called back. “So before we bring out our first guests, do you have anything to say?” Red Claw asked the ones who didn’t qualify for the second season. “WHEN I SEE THAT GUIDO I’M GONNA SNAP HIS NECK!!!” Tera yelled angrily. “Glad to see you’ve gotten better since you were cheated off,” Red Claw whispered with a chuckle. Mutt and Nod were sharing a bag of tree stars, Hyp not wanting any. “Glad to still have some screentime,” Nod commented happily. “Don’t talk about screen time,” grumbled Hyp, “I was the first one voted off last season.” “Sucks to be you,” Mutt said to Hyp rather stupidly, resulting in getting a slap in the face from Hyp. At that moment, Red Claw’s belly rumbled. “You hungry?” Dil asked Red Claw. “No, I just woke up this morning with a bad stomach ache,” he explained, “I don’t know what caused it.” “Anyways, let’s bring out our first guests: one is a fast biter who hates enclosed spaces, owns a lucky tooth, and took 6th place last year, it’s Rory!” Red Claw began. “And our second guest is a spiketail who says her name too much, was Cera’s biggest rival last time, and got voted out because of something called a poll at a place called GOF, it’s Tippy!” Dil continued. Indeed, Rory and Tippy walked onto stage and sat in the 2 guest seats. They waved “hi” to their fans, Rory’s mainly being from the sharpteeth portion of the audience, with Tippy’s being from the flatteeth portion of the audience. “So how does it feel to be the first 2 players voted off?” Red Claw asked. “Does it crush you on the inside?” “No…..no it doesn’t,” Rory replied. “It does suck though.” “What do you miss most from competing in the games?” Dil asked, reading off a cue-card, because she probably wouldn’t have asked the most general interview questions in existence. “Well, Tippy and Rory agree that it’s not the food,” Tippy responded. “Probably the satisfaction of victory,” explained Rory. “Does the crowd of losers have anything to say to these two?” Redclaw asked Ichy, Tera, and the 4 others. “Yes, can I get back in the game?” Hyp asked. “No, Chris says you can’t,” Red Claw explained. “Well too bad,” Hyp retorted, “I’ll get into the contest somehow!” Red Claw then laughed. “I wouldn’t risk that, since you’re no longer a competitor, I’m not banned from eating you.” Hyp shut up. But at the same time, Redclaw felt that odd stomachache return. He did his best to ignore it. Rory went on to describe how he enjoyed making all new friends, while Tippy noticed Tera was looking angrily at her. “What is your problem with me Tera?” the spiketail asked the flyer. “You like Guido,” Tera grumbled, “And any friend of Guido’s is an enemy of mine!” “That’s crazy!” Tippy yelled in response. “I agree……” Nod whispered in agreement with Tippy. Tera shot Nod and Mutt a nasty look with daggers in her eyes. “Point taken,” whispered Nod nervously. Dil looked into the audience and noticed something. “Greg, no eating the audience members,” she called. “Ok, gotcha,” Greg called back to his mother, spitting out the swimmer he had started to eat. “Some, is there anything else you two would like to talk about?” Red Claw asked the first two guests. “Tippy can’t think of something,” Tippy said. “Then let’s move on,” Dil spoke up. “So who’s gonna be here next?” asked Rory. ”Let’s see….” Red Claw recalled. For some reason, Chris said that Rita was not allowed to be a guest star, so that left two more dinos who had been eliminated before this point. “Our next guest once called Petrie’s siblings buttheads, got his tongue stuck on the wall of the freezer room, and cheated to get another contestant voted off… “THANK YOU!” called Tera “Here’s Guido!” The glider glided onto stage and was waving to the audience when suddenly he heard Tera yell “I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!!” “Agh!!” Guido screamed, as he quickly glided out of the way, with Tera in pursuit. Red Claw and Dil watched the ensuing madness. “We’re going to take a quick little break and get this sorted out,” Red Claw told the audience. COMMERCIAL: There was an ad for Chef’s restaurant in the future, as well as a toothpaste brand Chris was sponsoring. Also, there was a commercial for the upcoming action-horror video game, “Human Crisis III.” BACK ON THE SHOW…….. Tera had been stopped by the camera crew and put into what’s called a “straight jacket” to prevent her from doing something irrational. “So Guido,” Red Claw asked, beginning the green glider’s interview. “Why do you think you were selected for Total Drama Valley in the first place?” “Probably because they thought I was funny,” Guido explained, “In additions to the interviews we were given, we had to show our stuff to show how tough or crazy we were. Basically, if you do something extreme, you’d get on the show for sure.” “Season 2 started off so well for you, and a lot of the dinos watching both here and in the future were expecting you to win, what do you think caused you to leave so early?” Dil read from the cards. “My love for Tippy,” Guido responded, triggering an “awwwwww” from the crowd. “I sorta just gave up this time. At least I don’t have to stay in the game with Shorty, that jerk wad.” “Have you and Shorty gotten along better since you got voted off in season 1?” questioned Red Claw. “Maybe a little,” Guido said, “But I still hope he loses again this time.” “Harsh words, I like those,” Dil commented. Red Claw then turned to the audience. “We have a special video sent in from the parents of two of the players!” A big screen suddenly appeared, and on the playing video, Topsy and Tria were visible. VIDEO…………….. “Cera, Tricia, we just want to say we’re rooting for you again this season!” Tria said. “And we want to apologize for Cera’s bad behavior from last season.” “Aw, forget that!” Topsy said. “Do whatever it takes to win!!” “We’re seeing someone about Topsy’s attitude,” Tria whispered to whoever was watching the video. THE SHOW……….. “That was odd,” Guido said. Dil then looked at the losers from Season 1. “So, we’re contractly bounded to ask, who would you want to see win the game this time around?” the big female belly dragger asked. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll be glad to see any of my mud brothers and sisters win,” Mo said, doing some flips in the water. “Personally, I hope for Littlefoot or Rhett,” Nod said, “They seem nice.” “Shorty,” Tera said, albeit her voice was muffled by the fact she was in the straight jacket. “YOU TRAITOR GUIDO! I STOOD UP FOR YOU, AND YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME AND DID THIS…..” “And they thought I was mean,” Red Claw laughed, somewhat impressed by the flyer’s fury. “Oh, and Petrie of course,” she added. “Cera,” Hyp said. “Really?” Nod asked, confused. “Anyone that scheming deserves to win.” “I don’t know who I want to win, and I personally don’t really care that much,” Ichy admitted. “I only joined the competition because I wanted to get away from Dil.” “And now I’m the famous one,” Dil laughed to Ichy, and the sharpbeak just grumbled. “Our last guest has a habit of repeating herself, smelt a sharptooth’s morning breath up close and in-person, and took 9th place last season, please welcome……..Ducky!” Redclaw said. “I feel so childish talking like this,” the mighty t-rex thought to himself. Ducky walked onto the stage and sat next to Guido. (Tippy and Rory had already went back to their homes.) “So have you been doing since you got voted off?” Redclaw asked the little swimmer. “I’ve been doing fine, I have I have,” Ducky nodded, still a little upset by her elimination, but her mood had slowly been improving. “Out of both seasons of TDV, what was your favorite challenge?” Dil asked. Ducky thought about that for a minute. “Maybe the raft race, yup yup yup, the raft race,” she figured. “Because I like things that have water involved.” “I figured as much,” Dil commented. “So has your thoughts on sharpteeth changed since you first began the games?” Redclaw asked. “They have Mr. Red Claw, they have, they have,” Ducky nodded. “Rory, Rita, and Myra were all very nice. Gross maybe, but nice. Plus Myra helped out in beating Cera last time, with her dare in the Semi-Finals.” “You’re right there,” Red Claw said, putting a claw on his belly. The weird stomach ache was still there! What was wrong with him that day?! “Something wrong Mr. Chomper’s uncle?” Guido asked. “I have no idea what it is,” Red Claw grunted in pain, “I’ve been feeling like this all day and I don’t know what started it.” However, the answer was about to come to light. Red Claw felt something come up from the pit of his belly. “I think I’m going to hurl,” he warned everyone in the crowd. But what happened next shocked everyone. A bulge went up Red Claw’s throat, but what came out of the carnivore’s mouth wasn’t the digested remains of food, but a flyer, colored blue with a long tail. “LONGTAIL?!” Ducky, Guido, and the season 1 non-returners yelled shocked. Longtail didn’t respond, he just flew straight towards Greg’s camera. “Are you watching this Chris?!” he yelled into the lens. “You turned me down for the first season because you thought I didn’t so something crazy enough! Well, what about now: I spent an entire day in Redclaw’s stomach, avoiding the stomach acids! Is that extreme enough?!” On the day this episode was filming, Chris happened to be visiting 65,000,000 BC, so he witnessed Longtail’s surprise live. “Ok dude, if you want to be involved with the show so much, just sign here,” he said, the TDV host holding out a contract. Longtail took the pen Chris was holding and signed the contract……without reading it. “So I’m a contestant now?” Longtail asked hopefully. “Not quite….” Chris laughed in his evil way. “So what did I just agree to?” Longtail asked. “You just agreed to be Red Claw’s PA,” Chris explained. “What’s a PA?” the blue, long-tailed flyer asked. “It stands for personal assistant,” Chris laughed, “Red Claw’s now your boss.” “Darn it, how did I not see that coming?” Longtail grumbled to himself. Chris then turned to one of the cameras. “Now that Longtail is involved with TDV, will he enjoy it? Anyways, next time, we’ll be with the contestants again. What will happen? Who will win? Who will lose? Tune in next time for another chaotic episode of…..TOTAL………DRAMA……..VALLEY!” Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes